The Warner's Seige
by Princey the Herm Raccoon
Summary: The Warner are being accused of a crime they didn't commit... Before reading this story please bear in mind that there will be timeline confusing plots and scenes that might offense some viewers.


It was nighttime in Burbank, three figures appear in the dark and the darkness made their appearance unknown. All heading towards the bank. Upon entering into the light the three figures began to become visible. They appear to be Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"Now remember to use our code name"

"Yes and I am Wakko!"

"Good!"

"Now, ready set go!" said Yakko as he kicked open a glass door with tremendous force, shattered upon impact. All occupants inside the bank startled. "This is a raid! Nobody move or subject to perish!" said Dot with an unusual venom voice. "Wakko, find the manager and ask for the safe!"

Wakko using his dog like ability to locate the bank manager with ease, which so happens to be cowering near the safe already, thus Wakko would not need to know of the location and simply only needs to gain access, but without asking the manger cooperation, his eye simply glow purple and so did the eye of the manager. Which in turn the manager walks toward the safe and enter the code, once the safe have been opens the purple glowing ceased. The manager looks around confused and to having no memory into why he had opened the safe, but before he could ask Wakko what had happened, his neck was suddenly snapped at a unsettling angle by an unseen force. Wakko walks in but an alarm is triggered, instead of panicking, he smirks "the real show is about to start, keh heh heh".

Yakko and Dot on the other hand too smirk at the sound of siren. Yakko pulled out a morning star and grinned evilly at the people around him "thank you for your cooperation, now for all your rewards, is death!"

A man nearest to him begin begging, but he only managed to say "why" before the fatal weapon from Yakko ended his life. Yakko has gone into a rampage with the rest until no souls are left (apart from his siblings). At that moment the cops showed up.

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hand in the air!" Wakko walks out with his hand in the air, but if you look closer, his fur in his hands has been moving as if there is wind blowing into them. He walks toward the cop in a surrendering manner and he stopped just ten more steps towards the barrage of cop. He lowers his hand slowly as to avoid suspicion until he reach his waist, then with a swift motion, move his hand to the side, at the same time a large horizontal crescent shaped gust of dust was launched at the cops.

The cops in the first row are being sliced by the dust and all vehicles ends up like having a side crash accident. All the cops in the back rolls panic and yelled "we have a hostile situation! Request backup immediately".

Dot suddenly appears beside Wakko. "Your turn, my dear sister" Dot reply with a smile and turn towards the barrage of cops. She did the same movement as Wakko did before and a crescent of dust was created again, but this time it was green and all the dead cops reanimated, firing their weapons into the live cops and after all cops have been killed, Dot snapped her finger and all the undead cops return to being dead.

"Now Wakko for the final touch" Wakko without replying throw a ball with rainbow colours towards the building, it splits into several smaller balls and all seem to be hitting all the security cameras in the bank. "Now they will show what we want! Keh heh heh"

A few hours later….

Inside the water tower, the Warners are watching their favourite show (whatever it might be) and eating pizza. A loud bang is heard and Yakko race his sibling to the door, he wins the race and open the door, there stood a very angry cop and Yakko is suddenly cuffed by the cop and before he could say anything nor his siblings comes to the realisation as to what is going on the cop yelled. "You are under arrest for robbing a bank, murder and showing resistance to law enforcers. Anything you said will be held against you until all of you are behind bars!" two more heavily armed cops rush in and cuff Wakko and Dot. "What is going on Yakko!" both ask their eldest brother. "I don't know, sib…. I don't know".

In some dark alley in Burbank, three figures the same height as the Warners brothers and sister. "Good work my dear sib, now we will have fun with the wretched fools inside the studio!", "do we still have to use our code name?", "no we don't have to anymore my dear Nec!"

At the Correctional Facility for Toon, the Warners are being forcefully pushed around at the courtyard. None of them could use their toon power at this moment as snipers who overlooks the entire courtyard have bullets that laced with DIP.

Wakko couldn't help it anymore with his hunger and being whining, the only response he got is being grabbed by the prison guard by the neck, then he is treated as a punching bag. Yakko and Dot couldn't do anything as they have already been pushed along from the queue of prisoners and making a great distance to where Wakko is. After Wakko looks half dead the guard decides the throw him back at his brothers and sisters. Wakko smacked into Yakko's back like a rag doll. He looks over his once full of life brothers now turned into a half dead rag doll with red and purple all over the place made him quench in anger, but he knows better to make thing worst for them so he just carries his brother along the queue.

It is not long that the Warners are being thrown into their cells.

Back at the studio everyone was watching the entire incident on news apart from what happens inside the prison. Everyone was speechless as the news hit them hard, some would not think the Warner would do something like that, some considered that the Warner is being too miserable as their fame has died a long time ago. Plotz and Scratchy just convinced that the Warners have gone to the deep ends of insanity and decided to remove them from their employee list.

"Everyone, can I have your attention!" Plotz turned the TV off and everyone's eyes on him.

"The Warner children never learn! They just got worst and worst as the CEO of Warner Brother studio I command them to be banned from coming back here, if you see one of them throw them out of the studio. Now go home and forget about the Warners as they are no longer with us!" Plotz walks out of the room before anyone could protest.

Back at where the Warners are being held, Wakko is now fully healed. Dot anger for being locked inside a cell for a crime they didn't commit. Yakko is thinking hard how they are going to get out of here as they have been sentenced for a life time. Then it hit him, they can just teleport out of here by simply running into the wall and they would come out wherever they wish. "Dot, Wakko, grab my hand. We are getting out of here!" He is holding his two younger siblings and run full speed into the wall and literately into the wall, they slammed, all dizzy with a bleeding nose and a bruised muzzle. "I don't understand…" Yakko is covering his bleeding muzzle. "I think our toon power will not work here, looks at Wakko" Dot points at Wakko who is eating their dinner (which served during their ramming into the wall moment) by taking small bits and not eating the inedible.

Back at the Warner's studio, a tall figure silently crept silently among the shadow of the lots, towards a tree where certain squirrels reside.

Skippy was fast asleep and Slappy was watching an inaudible TV, both unaware of a presence entering their home. Until Slappy hears the door, making a creaking sound as every door she had have severely rusted and even a small movement will make a lot of sound. "Walter? Is a little bit late isn't it…Yakko?!" Slappy comes face to face the person which gave her head load with many questions, questions like 'Aren't he in jail?', 'Did he escaped? I am going to lecture him on this one', 'why did he commit such crime? Or did he?' However, the person who assumes to be Yakko steps into a brighter area of the room, he is as tall as Yakko and that is all but all other aspects of this person telling Slappy that this is indeed not Yakko. The person stood before looks like a Ronin who salvage pieces of armours, some very deep scars here and there as well as tattoos.

"Hello, Slappy" the person spoke in a monotone. One more question floats into Slappy's mind, 'how this person knows me?' "You may not know who I am but I do know you and lets me tells you why I am here! I am here to fu—" a frying pan suddenly slammed into his head. "That's not very nice Slappy…."

Slappy stared in shock as her frying pan is completely bent and the person who got hit never flinched. She decided to throw a couple of explosive in his direction before he can retaliate and quickly runs out of the room, after 5 seconds an explosion shocked the house, also woke Skippy.

"You know that was a really nice room", Slappy turns around to face to sound and went completely pale, just then, Skippy comes to the scene of destruction and found a very paled face Slappy and a person who looks like an evil version of Yakko.

Yakko sees Skippy staring and as quick as lightning dash towards Skippy, his actions broke Slappy out of her trance and stare at her beloved nephews who got his neck grabbed by Yakko. "Hey Skippy, I think is past your bed time!" he whacks the back of Skippy's head and drop him onto the floor unconscious. His action has enraged Slappy, bringing an emotion of pure hatred inside her. "NO ONE HIT MY NEPHEW!" Slappy screams her furs spiked.

Yakko pulls out a mallet, "What, a mallet?! How original….." Yakko drops his mallets onto the ground and apologised then pull out a morning star, without warning, he golfed Slappy, sending her across the room, when Slappy recovers, he teleports behind her and did a reverse golf swing, sending her to the ground coughing blood, he waits until she recovered and pin her into the wall with the morning star holding her in place, small droplets of blood tainted the weapon. He then withdraws his weapon and a gush of blood spray across the room and an agonising Slappy slumps onto the floor, he picks up some of her blood and start writing something on a wall.

After a while, Skippy regains his sense and sees bloods everywhere, Slappy laid in the middle of the blood pool. "No, no...Slappy!" he runs towards Slappy hoping there are still life inside her, but as he got there all Slappy said is 'take care' then her eyes rolls backward. A feeling of vengeance and justice overflow his mind and he screams in agony, just then his eyes spotted a writing on the wall, 'Wightto', "Wightto, was that the person who looks like Yakko?" Skippy runs out of his home and towards the head office.

Unknowns to Skippy a new presence is inside his home, this person is as short as Dot but wearing a very sexual bondage garb. A greenish purple glow emit from her and a shockwave of greenish purple light. Slappy rose from her dead. "Slappy I am your mistress Nec, you will serve me as I can end your life, again".

In another part of the studio, a person with the height of Wakko wears a high bishop garb wandering around, he is spotted by the Goodfeathers. "Hey! Is Wakko!" said pesto, "you sure? He doesn't wear stuff like that." said Squirt, "What a bunch of noisy pigeons..." mumble Lichcho (the person who's looks like Wakko). "He spoke lets fly in closer." said Bob. Before they can close in on Lichcho, they are greeted by sudden maelstroms sending them in different directions.

Skippy ran towards the head office and straight into Plotz's office. Plotz enraged by the sudden shock given by Skippy ramming through the door. "Slappy has been murdered!" Skippy frantically shouted at the studio boss. "What are you talking about?" Plotz replaced with a worried expression. "Slappy is dead" reply Skippy. "Then who is the person behind you?" Plotz points a finger at Skippy and he turns around, "Slappy..?" he is lost for words, did he just makes all that up? Was this a dream? He desperately hopes this nightmare would end and he will wake up in his nice comfy bed with Slappy bombing him awake. Slappy stood behind Skippy shows no sign of injuries at all, that confirm his first assumption. "Oh Skippy, there you are, you just have a nightmare, sorry to bother you Plotz" she said in the most motherly tone and that somehow calmed Skippy a bit and made him a bit embarrassed about his actions earlier. "You two should leave, I will not remember this ever happened and neither should you." Plotz said while having his back turns away from them.

"Back at home" Slappy said while holding a rather scared Skippy. "What's wrong Skippy?" "The dream was so real" "Why don't you go in first?" Skippy opens the door and hopes that there are no blood stain or the house is not wrecked. Indeed, everything is fine. With a sigh of relief and happiness flow throw Skippy, Slappy is also relieved that her nephew have finally calmed down.

"Skippy, I know just the thing that will make you forget your whole nightmare" Slappy said with a seductive voice and advance toward Skippy, Skippy is somehow drawn by the spell and he too advanced toward Slappy. When they are within touching range, Slappy kneels down and lick between Skippy's legs until his penis are very hard then she began sucking on it. Skippy moans in pleasure, his mind is divided; one half knew that this is very wrong and the other half doesn't want this to stop, ever. However, with the lustful sensation he receiving the latter taught won.

"Skippy, I think you deserved the higher rank in a family member, (Slappy stop sucking Skippy's penis and sprawl on the floor with her legs widely spread), you are now officially my husband, take your prize my dear and fuck me hard!" She specially shouted the last sentence. His brain has already migrated to his penis.

Meanwhile, outside Slappy house are a bunch of heavily armed law enforcers, they are trying to break down the door. The façade from the outside is already dispelled by Nec, but she still has muted what happening inside the house. With one more kick to the door by an officer the door swung open violently and the moment it slammed into the wall a greenish purple smoke exploded. Once cleared, the officers can see the wreckage inside the house, but the most disturbing sight they ever witness has been the sight of Skippy fucking his dead aunt.

Skippy is still fucking Slappy because he is still under the spell, even though the entire house façade has been dispelled. Finally, one brave officer advance toward the tranced and lustful boy and grab his shoulder, but Skippy doesn't feel his hand or his presence at all. "Kid! Snap out of it!" shouted the officer. Skippy suddenly shocks his head upward and shake it a few times, rubbing his eyes and then frozen in shock.

He looks around the house, nothing has changed since the last incident and one more horrible realisation hit him, he doesn't hear Skippy moan anymore, he looks down and wished he hadn't, he is fucking the corpse of his late aunt and a mingled one as well. "What is goi…in..g o..on? What HAVE I DONE? Wh…o ar-are you?" He asked the officer who broke his trance. "We are called here as there was a witness who saw your home being trashed and reported blood splashed on the windows. Now kids, I don't know what really happened here but I need you to take a step back away from the dead body."

Skippy suddenly trust his penis further into Slappy's vagina and his hips are moving faster and faster. He doesn't know why, but he is compelled. "STOP KID! STOP!" "I love you my aunt and I am going to fuck you real hard, ohhh, do you like that you BITCH!" said Skippy but he meant to say "HELP ME! I can't control my body! Help….!". "This is your last warning son!" shouted the now disgusted officer who doesn't realise that Skippy has been compelled. "Oh, you know something that I am regretting right now? I should have fucked you while you are still alive, so that I can hear you moan!" (What he meant to be saying is "no no sir! That is not what I meant to be saying at all…") Skippy keeps trying to speak, but every time he is shouting vulgar sentences, until the officer can no longer keep his cool, he fired a stun gun at Skippy and knocked him out. "Sorry kid….TAKE HIM AWAY!" he commanded his fellow officers.

Back to where the Warners are being held, two officers taking a stroll near their cell. "God! I think that place have employed crazy people, a new one had just admitted here." "He too from the Warner Brothers Studio"? Now the Warners all began to worry and creep in closer to the two officers. "Yes indeed and a young one as well…." "Who is it?" "I think he is only known as Skippy" Shocked and confused expression now splashed onto the Warners' face. "What he committed? Any worst than those three back there?" "No is much worse, he has been admitted to the mental ward of this prison for Necrophilia" they walk silently away from the Warners. "Skippy has Necrophilia?" Dot asked. "What is Necrophilia?" Wakko asked. "I don't know, but something isn't right…., Wakko…..errr…Necrophilia is errr when you fall in love with a dead person!" replied Yakko, hoping that Wakko would understand.


End file.
